Freaky Swap
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: What happens when a boyfriend and girlfriend swap bodies-read and find out! Rated T for naughty talk ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- just a quick note to say i am writing more of my masked ball story, once i have finished this story then i will be posting a new chapter-thank you for all your reviews on that.**

**this story is based off Freaky Friday (mother and daughter swap bodies) but instead Zac and Vanessa trade bodies. This hasnt been beta read so please forgive me if there is any mistakes and it is a bit rushed (more than i'd like) but i had the idea and had to run with it! And its also based around Zac's recent european tour for Charlie St cloud-so if you've seen pictures, videos and interviews it will make even more sense! enjoy :))**

Zac shifted in his sleep making Vanessa roll onto her side and away from him as the sun filtered through the curtains. The cool air that came with her departure from his arms made him slowly stir awake. He cracked open one eye to check the time and groaned when he realised he only had two left hours before he was due to leave to catch his plane. Normally his publicist Gina would have called or text him by now to remind him and he wondered why he hadn't heard anything.

"What?" Vanessa croaked, as she turned onto her back, squinting as she opened her eyes to the light, turned her head to look at her bedside drawers then placed her arm over her face to block it out. The few hours that they had managed to sleep were clearly not enough for her and she so desperately wanted to fall back into a deep slumber.

"I can't find my cell," he mumbled back, his head seeming to be hanging down the side of the bed to rummage through his clothes to find the device. "I thought i'd left it on the side," he added, before lifting the covers to check underneath them.

"Zac! It's not gonna be in the bed," Vanessa scolded, grabbing the sheets and covering herself again.

"Your right, not after all the moving about you did in it last night," he retorted playfully.

"Hmm well i never heard you complaining," she said, quietly humming as Zac snuggled back against her, wrapping his arm around her to bring her tightly to him. "How long have you got?" she asked even though she'd looked at the clock as soon as she'd opened her eyes. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat steadily as she waited for him to answer.

"Two hours," he answered. "That's why i was looking for my cell, Gina should have called me by now." Vanessa shifted slightly against him and he knew that guilt was hidden somewhere in that movement. "Van?" he asked, bringing her head up to look at his with his fingertip underneath her chin. She licked her lips before giving him a quick peck on his.

"I may have turned it off last night and left it in the bathroom," she admitted, her nose wrinkling cutely and she kissed him again. "Sorry," she pouted, making Zac grin at her.

"And why would you do that?" he asked trying to sound stern but not succeeding. Vanessa looked up to him with her big doe eyes as her hand snaked beneath the sheets and rested on his stomach, her fingers gently brushing against his skin tenderly.

"Your going to be away for 9 days Zac, i just wanted to keep you to myself for a little bit longer," she admitted, burying her head back into his chest as he tightened his arms aorund her.

"Baby, it'll pass so quickly you'll not even notice me missing," he hushed, his hand tangling into her curls as he twirled them around his fingers, feeling the silky soft strands.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I thought you would notice it was missing last night and then i totally forgot about it. What if you'd have missed your flight because of me?" she worried, biting her lip and earning herself a kiss off her boyfriend.

"Well im not going to miss it am I? So there's no need to think of the what if's. Plus Gina will probably come around here and kick my butt out of bed in a bit if she still hasn't heard from me." Vanessa giggled at the truth before her attention was taken with the sound of her phone ringing loudly from her purse. She groaned as she reached down to retrieve it and couldnt help the laugh that escaped her lips as she answered it.

"Hi Gina, yep yep he's awake. Oh his battery died i think, he was just about to ring you. Yes ok i'll tell him, ok, bye." Flinging her phone to the bottom of the bed she squealed as Zac pulled her back to him, her leg rising over his thigh.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, his fingers gently tickling her sides as she squirmed against him.

"Nah, I think I saved you."

"Saved me? Your the one who hid my cell," he accused, his tickling getting fiercer. He stopped as soon as she stopped giggling and turned serious. "Are you ok baby? did I hurt you?" he asked, his hands stilled against her ribs as he watched her. She sighed out loud as she sat up in bed, her head resting against the headboard.

"No of course not. I'm just going to miss this." Zac followed suit and sat up next to her and Vanessa took his hands in her hers. "I know its only 9 days and we've managed way more than that but it gets harder and with me living with you lately, i'm going to miss you even more," she finished, her fingers tracing idle patterns over the back of his hands. Zac opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, then opened it again. He was at a loss for words as he wanted to make her feel better but at the same time was feeling exactly how she was. So instead he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. He sought to show her just exactly how much he would miss her too with his kiss. Her lips eagerly moved against his and she was the first to request more with the licking of his bottom lip to which he opened his mouth quickly and began a familiar duel with her tongue. Vanessa moaned as his mouth became more forceful and her chin tingled as his beard rasped against her skin. Parting to take a breath Zac rested his forehead against hers as he ran the back of his fingers down her face, cupping her chin again to press a few more pecks to her lips.

"I feel the same way baby, but we have facetime and stuff and when i get back..."

"It'll be better than ever," she finished for him, both of them grinning insanely at each other.

Zac strode to the trash can, depositing his cofffee cup into it, passing the old janitor on his way back and walked back over to Vanessa, smiling at the old man as he watched them with sympathy as Vanessa hugged herself close to zac. He placed a kiss on her forehead before burying his face in her hair, breathing in her familair scent.

"Will you ring me as soon as you land?" she asked him, her hands clasped tightly around his neck, her fingers occasinally brushing the fine hairs at the base. She'd debated whether to see him off at the airport or not. Usually she wanted to say goodbye to him at home but this time she wanted these few extra minutes in his company and he was more than happy for his girlfriend to drive him to the airport and see him safely away on his journeys.

"You know i will," he husked back, placing a kiss to her neck gently before lifting his head to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," she responded, tiptoeing to give him an all too brief kiss on the lips. She felt her eyes starting to tear up but didnt want to make Zac sad when he was about to start the last leg of his promotion for his movie Charlie St Cloud. "And don't forget to bring me something back from London," she joked, making him beam down at her.

"As if I would," he scoffed. "I do value my life," he grinned, swaying her slightly as his hands gripped her hips. "Anything in particular ma'am would like?" She bit her lip as she pondered his question and Zac remained still as he watched her carefully, drinking in her beauty. After 5 years together it never ceased to amaze him just how much he still fancied her and just how much she still turned him on. He'd heard people talk and read about couples that grow comfortable together and loose that initial sparkle but for Zac his relationship just got better. He still felt butterflies when he saw her after being apart from her for any length of time. He still fancied her constantly; if she's dressed up for a premiere, if she's casual for shopping, if she's dressed in her sweats for a day on the couch or if she's just stepped out the shower. She was always beautiful to him, always made his heart race and always made him want to hold her, make love to her and never let her go.

"Did you hear me?" Vanessa asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts, his eyes still forcused on her face.

"Yeah, shoes or a purse or some jewellery," he guessed, Vanessa's eyebrows raising at his blatant lying. "Ok, Ok im sorry, I was distracted," he admitted.

"Was your mind back in the bedroom?" she teased, placing a kiss on his plaid shirt clad chest and giggled as he groaned and pulled her plush against his body.

"It wasnt but it is now," he husked. "How am I going to manage without you, without this for 9 days," he moaned, quickly grabbing her butt, but not for long so as not to draw attention from the surrounding passangers in the airport.

"Zac!" she scolded, quickly looking around them before lifting his hand and waving it in front of his face. "Your just gonna have to manage with this arent you?" A further moan escaped his lips and his hand left her grasp as he pulled her head tightly under his chin.

"It's not the same and you know it," he said, kissing her forehead. "But I think your going to miss sex more than me."

"What? Why?" she asked, pulling away slightly from him so she could see his face. She knew that she would miss it equally as much as he would but she was not about to admit that just yet. Her boyfriend needed to explain himself before he was allowed those privileges.

"I'm going to be busier than you over the next week so i'll have more distractions," he said confidently with a slight smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to say I dont have anything to do while your away?" she asked with one hand on her hip. He could tell she wasn't mad at him with the way the corners of her mouth curved up and he stooped down to kiss each side gently. "Maybe you should spend a day in my shoes then Mr I have a busier life than my girlfriend," she joked, poking him playfully in the ribs as she noticed the janitor watching their playful banter.

"Give it four hours," the old man whispered to himself but loudly enough for them to hear. "Four hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts to this story! I'm sorry that the chapters are a little short but if I had to write longer ones then you would be waiting a lot longer for them!**

**Just a few shout outs:**

**MuzicLover: got it in one-lol**

**pumpkinking5: Memory loss is now on live journal and I hope to finish soon! thank you so much for your kind words :)**

**lucywong: yep I will be carrying on with masked ball after this story!**

**angkeats: yes your right it does :)**

**enjoy!**

Vanessa slowly stirred awake, yawning as she blinked open her eyes. But as soon as she focused on the seat in front of her she jolted wide awake. Her first thought was that Zac must have knocked her out and took her onto the plane with him but she distinctly remembered that she'd waved him off, drove herself back to Zac's house, cried, tidied up then decided to go back to bed to sleep.

"Is everything ok sir?" the air stewardess asked Vanessa, standing in the aisle with her trolley cart behind her. Vanessa then realised she must have looked strange as she jolted around in her seat, trying to make sense of the situation. _Hold on did she just call me sir?_ Vanessa wondered, her nose wrinkling in annoyance. _Do I look like a man?_ she huffed to herself before facing the older woman to reply.

"Where is this plane going?" Vanessa asked, nearly falling off her seat as she heard the voice of her boyfriend leaving her mouth. Clearing her throat and shaking her head firmly she tried again. "Please." Nope she still sounded like Zac and the stewardess was looking at her even more peculiar now.

"France, you are on the right plane aren't you sir?" she asked politely, not realising that every time she called Vanessa sir she was putting blind panic through her. Vanessa could only nod and watch as the woman carried on down the aisle offering her goods to the first class passengers. Vanessa's head was spinning as she left her seat and made her way to the bathroom at the back of the first class section. Even as she moved she could tell she felt different, the way that she walked, the strength of her body and she collapsed down onto the closed lid of the toilet as she noticed the clothes she was wearing. Zac's red plaid shirt adorned her top half, along with his Beige pants. She was wearing her boyfriends clothes, she sounded like her boyfriend and when she rose to look into the mirror that hung over the wash basin she found out she looked like him too. She opened her mouth to scream but not a sound came out, it lodged in her throat and refused to escape. Her hands lifted to feel the beard that now adorned her face but they weren't her hands, they were Zac's hands along with Zac's newly grown beard and moustache. The bristles smooth against her touch and she looked deep into the blue eyes as they stared back in shock at her.

"Fuck," she swore, closing her eyes and then opening them again, hoping that when she did she would see herself reflected back to her. But no, she still looked like Zac. Lifting his plaid shirt up she gasped as his toned torso came into view and she quickly dropped it before gingerly lowering her hand to graze over the front of his pants. She grimaced as she brushed against what she was searching for and rested her forehead against the cool mirror as she tried to process everything she was experiencing. _My god, I look like Zac but I think like me. I'm trapped in his body. This is just madness, _she thought before pinching herself firmly to wake herself up from this dream she was having. The manly grunt that came out of her mouth told her all she needed to know. This was no dream, But maybe it was going to be a nightmare.

zvzvzvzvz

Zac rolled onto his side and grasped the breast that came in contact with his hand. He revelled for a moment in the feel of the soft, warm mound before his brain kicked in and quickly stilled his movements. In his sleep induced state he had subconsciously thought it was Vanessa that he was feeling but as soon as his mind woke up slightly he realised that he was still on his flight to France. Which meant that he was feeling some stranger who must have took the empty seat next to him. Opening his eyes he prayed to God that the woman next to him was either out cold in her seat or had a great sense of humour and could see the funny side of this very awkward situation. He held his breath as he looked around him but then let out a gasp as he recognised the surroundings as his own bedroom. Had he just dreamt that he'd got on a plane for his promotional tour and really he was due to leave today? But looking out the window to see the afternoon sun and then confirming his suspicions by seeing the date on the bedside clock he knew that right about now he was close to landing in Deauville France.

Jumping out of the bed Zac realised straight away that he felt different and when he looked down he figured out just who's breasts he'd actually been feeling in his sleep-his own.

"I have boobs," he cried aloud to no-one in particular. He recognised Vanessa's kuppio ring straight away and had to sit down before his legs gave way. Or to be more precise-before Vanessa's legs gave way. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, why he looked like his girlfriend and why he wasn't on a plane half way across the world by now.

zvzvzvzvzvz

As soon as the plane landed Vanessa grabbed Zac's travel bag and white hat from the overhead and raced out the door and off the platform. She could see that Gina was staring after her strangely as she tried to keep up but she ignored her and practically ran to the bathroom so she could ring Zac and explain to him what was happening. Flouncing into the ladies bathroom Vanessa came to a stand still when a group of women stared open mouthed at her and it wasn't until she looked into a mirror out the corner of her eye that she remembered she shouldn't be in here at all and hoped to god that they didn't recognise Zac and the next thing she knew this embarrassing episode would be all over TMZ.

"Oops sorry," she mumbled, hanging her head before speeding out of the door and quickly entering the gents before anyone else saw her. The smell hit her as soon as the door swung shut behind her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. This was not what she was used to. Another man stood at the urinals and she cursed under her breath at not being able to start her phone conversation. The older man looked behind him and nodded at Vanessa once before turning back to the job in hand. Vanessa wasn't sure what to do next. She was beginning to look suspicious and if she went into a cubicle then it would look like she was doing a number 2-and she didn't want the man to think that. So instead she took a deep breath, more from the smell than her nerves and walked towards the while ceramaic urinals at the far wall. Slowly unzipping Zac's pants with shaking hands she wondered how far guys pull their pants down while they were at these things. She was just about to slyly check with the man to her right when she heard him zip up and walk out the door.

"That's right just don't even wash your hands," she called quietly after him in annoyance. She hoped that Zac washed his hands when she wasn't around to check on him. She reminded herself to question him on that one when there was less pressing things to talk about. Taking an out of order sign off one of the cubicles she quickly attached it to the main bathroom door before anyone else came in to disturb her. She pressed first dial on Zac's phone without thinking and surprised herself to see her own face staring back at her with Baby V written underneath it. _Well it's not gonna help to ring myself is it?_ She thought to herself before deciding to hang up. Just as she was about to tap the screen the other end picked up and she found her own tentative voice say hello to her.

"Hello," she said back, not sure what was happening.

"Oh my god, that's my voice," she heard the other person say.

"Zac? Is that you?" she asked down the phone, now realising that she sounded like Zac and he sounded like her.

"Vanessa? Yeah it's me. Well I mean it's me but it's you," he mumbled confusedly.

"I know, I know," she agreed, her foot scuffing his brown shoes as she nervously ran them back and forth against the wall. "You look like me but think like you?"

"Yes, exactly!" he cried out, happy that someone understood. "What the hell's happening?" Vanessa found it so strange to hear her own voice being spoken to her but yet sounding so different than when she normally speaks. Sighing as she tried to make sense of it all she suddenly remembered something as her toe hit one of the trash cans on the wall.

"Hey Zac, what time is it?" she asked him.

"What the fuck has that got to do with it when I have boobs," he spoke, voice rising as his frustrations grew and she couldn't help but laugh at the high pitched sound.

"Yeah well I'm in a men's bathroom and I was about to pull your dick out in front of another man, so I think I win that round. Now what time is it?"

"Eh about 3pm, why?"

"Oh my god!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thank you for all your great reviews :) i hope this isnt too confusing to read (its pretty confusing to write i must admit-lol)! any feedback is much appreciated and once again it's probably rushed but i just wanted to write a funny pointless story!**

**a shoutout to the last reviewers-you guys are awesome:**

**lilypadlover1234199, KatieJHK, Muziclover, Cautious, Kro22, Greentopak, purplepeace & pumpkinking5**

"Seriously Vanessa that's just crazy," Zac responded shaking his head even though the action couldn't be see over the phone. "This is not something from a movie," he added, regretting letting her watch 17 Again so many times.

"I am not crazy," she affirmed although knowing what she was insisting upon did indeed sound ridiculous. "What did that janitor say when he passed us at the airport?" she asked, noticing that Zac's voice didn't sound so effective when she was exasperated than her own voice. But then again he didn't often show exasperation so he wasn't as practised as herself.

"Something about 4 hours."

"Yes exactly and how long has it been since he said that?" she prompted. There was silence as Zac looked at the bedside clock before he replied.

"5 hours. See it has nothing to do with the janitor."

"Zac! And how long ago did you wake up and realised you looked like me?"

"About an hour ago," he mumbled.

"Which would make it how many hours since the creepy Janitor cursed us?"

"Four," he admitted. "But..but why?" The confusion bounced around Zac's mind.

"Well we were joking about you being busier than me and I said you should try being in my shoes," she reminded him, her mind working overtime to try and put all the pieces together. "And I dunno it just kind of figures that he walks past talking about four hours and then four hours later we've swapped bodies."

"Fuck! I don't want to be in your shoes," Zac groaned, looking down at his newly acquired petite little feet with pink painted toes. "I'm supposed to be starting my promotional tour and I've woke up back in LA."

A knock on the bathroom door made Vanessa jump and she held the phone still to her ear while she wondered what to do.

"Zac are you in there?" Gina's voice floated through the closed door and it took a moment for Vanessa to figure out that Gina was talking to her.

"Erm yeah," she shouted back, hearing Zac curse to himself on the other end.

"Well hurry up will you, we have a schedule that we need to keep to." Gina's voice was brisk and to the point and Vanessa sighed as she thought about the fact that she might be stuck with her for the foreseeable future. It's not like she didn't get along with Gina, she did but let's just say Gina is good at her job and most of her patience goes into that.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." Vanessa waited until she heard Gina's high heels clip away before resuming her conversation.

"What the heck are we gonna do?" she asked aloud, knowing that she didn't have long before Gina would come back again.

"Shit, shit, shit," Zac swore as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. He didn't know what to suggest, he didn't know what would make this all better and there remained a heavy silence as they both tried to think of a solution. It was Vanessa that finally spoke up first but it wasn't exactly the news Zac had hoped for.

"I think all we can do is for me to try and do your promotion stuff while you go back to LAX and find the janitor," she said her brow tensing as she waited to hear his response.

"No fucking way," he fumed, not seeing any sense in this outcome at all. "Your not gonna sound like me in interviews, there's premieres to do, photocall's-"

"If you find the janitor quickly then we could be back to normal by tonight," she interrupted him, trying to put a positive spin on things. "And come on Zac, we've been dating 5 years, I'm sure I know by now the kind of things you say in interviews. There's no need to worry about that and I know enough about the movie from what you've told me and what I've seen to give them the answers they need," she rationalised.

"Yeah I know, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't trust you. It's just I worry about you. You've now been thrust into this promotional whirlwind and responsibility after responsibility and your kinda out there on your own and I'm starting to worry already because I'm not there with you. The last time we did all this Europe stuff we were together."

"Oh Zac, I'll be ok, it wont be for very long like I said-maybe only even for a day. And now I look like you I'll be safer," she giggled.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" he asked, missing hearing her actual laugh only to be replaced with his own deeper one down the phone line.

"I just mean I'm not gonna look like some fragile girl. I'm going to look like you, full of muscles and looking like I can take care of myself. So if any pap's or that push me around I will be fine," she assured, knowing he always feared for her health and her safety at things like this.

"True," he affirmed, nodding his head. "So you sure you'll be ok till I get the janitor to swap us back?" he checked, now shaking his head as the weirdness of that sentence filtered his mind.

"Yes. I love France-I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus I have Gina, remember," she assured him. "Look I have to go. Ring me as soon as you find the janitor," Vanessa told him, picking up Zac's travel case that she'd placed on the floor and put his sunglasses back on.

"Ok. And hey...call me if you...need me...for advice...or whatever," he mumbled out, knowing just how gruelling promotional tours were and knowing Vanessa was a pro at these things too. But this wasn't her movie, this wasn't what she had acted out and she wasn't even in her own body.

"I will I promise. And Zac-"

"Mmm yeah?"

"No playing with my boobs," she ordered, smirking as she heard him splutter in shock.

zvzvzvzvz

Zac placed his head in his hand after he flung his cell phone onto the bed and groaned as he tried to get his head together. He couldn't even comprehend if this situation was real or not and he didn't really think it had anything to do with the janitor but it was worth a try going back to see him, anything was worth a try. And he knew Vanessa was waiting on him to sort everything out, so they could get back to their normal lives and the thing he hated was to ever let Vanessa down. The phone buzzed beside him and he looked down to see a text from 'Zac'-the bizarreness of the situation made him shake his head, the feeling of Vanessa's long curls brushing against his face as he did so made him want this nightmare to be over.

**'Don't leave the house without makeup'**

One little sentence. 6 little words. Only one request.

_She should count herself lucky that he wasn't shaving at the moment_, he thought to himself. Of all the times he'd sat and watched her apply her make-up for events and premieres and parties, he now couldn't for the life of him remember what to do. it was a ritual he quite liked to do, sit and watch her in the mirror as she applied foundation, eye shadow and all the other girly stuff she placed on her face. He loved to look at the concentration on her face and every now and then she would look him straight in the eye and smile inanely at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement as her boyfriend sat and stared at her in enthralment like he was at the movies.

Sighing to himself he looked out his flip flops and then remembered that he should be looking out Vanessa's flip flops instead and so rummaged through her countless pairs of shoes till he found some. Of course there was many different styles and colours of flip flops but he choose the first pair he lay his hands on and then pulled a cap down over his head so he could try and escape any paparazzi that might be lurking around.

"Sorry Vanessa, I just don't have time and don't even know where to start" he mumbled to himself as he picked up her car keys and headed out the door. "You don't need make up anyway."

zvzvzvzvz

Vanessa peaked out the bathroom door that she'd cracked open and searched around for Gina, finally seeing her standing outside a store opposite the baggage area. Her arms were folded and her left foot tapped impatiently on the ground as she waited for her charge to exit the gents. Vanessa took a deep encouraging breath before walking to Zac's publicist and smiling slightly to test the waters.

"Finally," Gina spoke, fishing out her cell phone and typing a few things before slipping it back into her black suede purse. "The driver will be a few minutes yet. I'm going in to buy some water," she informed, pointing to the shop behind her. "Do you want anything?"

"Some chocolate," Vanessa answered before even thinking it through. Gina's raised eyebrows told her she may have just made a cock up in the world of Zac Efron and she was about to take it back when Gina spoke.

"Chocolate?" she spluttered, her hands raising in question. "You never want chocolate unless Vanessa is with you. You haven't got her stored away in your luggage have you?" she asked jokingly but soon thought there was maybe more to this from the false stilted laugh that came out of Zac's mouth. "You want to feel closer to her huh?" she asked, touching his arm lightly. "Did you not bring an item of her clothing this time?" she asked, making Vanessa suck in a breath in shock. Of course Vanessa knew that when Zac went away for long periods of time he took with him some item that belonged to Vanessa to remind him of her. Usually a piece of her clothing that still had her perfume smell on it or sometimes even one of her stuffed toys so he would have something to hold at night. It was an endearing quality that made Vanessa love her boyfriend even more but she hadn't been until now, aware of the fact that Gina knew about it.

"How do you know about that?" she asked in query, knowing Zac would already know this fact but couldn't stop herself from asking it all the same.

"Oh your going to pretend you forgot that whole episode in Australia that time are we?" Gina mocked, taking out her purse to buy her water and Vanessa followed her into the store as she picked up a couple of bottles. "I think it's sweet anyway. I mean if I had never have came into your hotel room to wake you up and found you snuggled in bed with Vanessa's scarf around her teddy then I would never have known how cute a boyfriend you were," Gina teasingly admitted, flicking a smile to Zac as she then made her way to the confectionary section and waited for him to pick out the candy he wanted. Vanessa bit her bottom lip as she became emotional at Gina's kindness and also from the fact that Zac had obviously been too embarrassed to tell her Gina knew but also the fact that it had never put him off still taking her belongings with him when he went away. She would have to hug him extra hard when everything gets back to normal and they are finally re-united she reminded herself.

"Good choice," Gina praised, taking the Hershey's cream bar out of Zac's hand as she paid for them all at the counter before checking her cell phone for messages. "Alright, driver's here. Let the interviews begin." Vanessa groaned quietly as she made her way to the airport exit, not at all excited for what lay ahead.

"Ok, let's get this thing started," she spoke, Zac's voice half heartedly vibrated around the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- sorry its been so long in updating-im terrible i know! i want to say that i am writing this one chapter at a time so if you have any ideas or there is something you want added in then please let me know and i'll see what i can do :)**

**And i want to do a special shout out to my friend Shannon-who is just amazing and without her and her insistence to more chapters you probably wouldnt be reading this one! thanks girlie! LY**

"Yes." Zac pumped his fist into the air in victory as he parked in the airport car park. He'd managed to get all the way there without the paparazzi in sight. Sure it took him a lot longer to arrive at his destination since he had to go through side roads but it had been worth it to keep the privacy. Since Vanessa had already been at the airport this morning the paparazzi were not expecting her to go again so they weren't as on the ball as they usually would be-much to his relief.

Adjusting the rearview mirror, Zac checked his reflection before he got out of the car and immediately realised he was already thinking like a girl. Remembering all the times he'd berated Vanessa for doing the exact thing and making fun of her for using an important part of the car for a vanity mirror and now he was doing the same. He shook his head but noted that he looked good in the reflection-or more so Vanessa looked good. Although he'd forgone that make up and her eyes were looking slightly tired (Due to the fact that he'd kept her up all night) she still looked beautiful. Pulling her cap down further over his head, he nearly fell out of the car as he was unused to the fact that she was somewhat shorter than him and so his feet hit the pavement later than he'd expected. Correcting and composing himself he looked around to make sure no-one was looking and more importantly no pap's were taking pictures to put into the 'oops' pages of teenage magazines. He was relieved to find the parking lot empty of people.

He needed to find the janitor and quickly he thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of 'his' body in someone else's car window. It was just too weird seeing his girlfriends reflection staring back at him. And on top of that he was also very worried about how Vanessa was coping. She was dealing with the same thing he was but on top of that she was in another country and soon to be hosting a premiere that wasn't even hers.

Trying to look as inconspicuous as he could Zac entered the airport and made his way to the exact same place that he'd stood that morning with Vanessa. He knew it was slightly wishful thinking that the janitor would be right where he'd last been but it was the only place Zac could think of to start. Scanning around the terminal Zac sighed as he failed to see the man and so decided he would have to ask someone in charge as to his whereabouts.

"Can I help you?," asked the woman behind the customer service desk. Her hair was scraped back into a high bun at the back of her head, her lips were painted a bright red that started to stain her teeth and the smell of her perfume was slightly overpowering. Zac cleared his throat before he spoke and he put on his best teeth showing charming smile.

"I'm looking for one of your Janitors that work here. He was on duty this morning and I really need to talk to him," he explained as he drummed his fingers on the desk nervously. What if he talked to the man and he knew nothing of what he was talking about? What if he had nothing to do with the swap and had no way of helping them? What would they do then?

"Why have you lost something? Because I can take you to the lost property section if you have." Her tone was understanding and Zac wished that this trip was for something just as simple as losing one of his possessions instead of what it truly was for.

"No, no, it's not about that. I just really need to talk to him about something."

"Okay. Well what's his name and I'll see if he's still on shift?" she asked, her hand poised above her computer keyboard to check the information.

"I don't know his name," Zac replied, hoping this wouldn't hinder his plan.

"Alright could you describe him then?" Zac pondered this question deeply as he thought of a reply. If truth be told he really hadn't paid that much attention to the man. He'd smiled at him-yes, he'd noticed the man looking at him and Vanessa-yes, but that was about it and he now wished he'd asked Vanessa more while she'd been on the phone.

"Look we have over 30 cleaning staff working here, your going to have to help me out on this one," she added, noticing the hesitation.

"Well he was working at 10am this morning and I'd say he was in his early 60's," Zac guessed. He began to grin as he noticed the realisation on the woman's face and he peeked over the booth to see her typing in 'Walter Green' before pressing enter.

"Ah," she said simply before typing again and then hitting enter once more.

"What?" Zac asked, having missed what she'd typed in the second time. She looked up and rubbed her lips together slightly, making the lipstick smudge past her bottom lip.

"His shift finished at 2pm and it seems that he's now on vacation for a week." She double checked her screen before nodding. "I'm sorry your just going to have to wait. Unless your sure I can't help you with anything?" Zac's heart pounded in his chest as the disappointment hit him and it took all his power not to swear out loud.

"But...but I need to speak with him, it's very important. Can you not give me his contract number or address?"

"I'm sorry I can't give out that sort of information. But you can always come back in a weeks time and see him then."

"I can't wait that long," Zac sighed out exasperated, "I need to see him now." His mind whirled with his options and he struggled to decide what to do. "Look could you maybe contact him and give him my details so he can get in contact with me. My names Zac Efron." The woman's lips twitched into an amused smile after he finished his ramblings and her eyes blatantly rolled down the length of his body.

"Are you pre or post op?" she asked, curious as to the beautiful woman in front of her and how she could never imagine her to once have been a man. Zac stared at her in confusion before he realised his slip up and blushed furiously as the woman continued to stare at him in wonder.

"Oh my god," he groaned shaking his head as he gathered up his sunglasses and backed away from the desk. "It doesn't matter, it's fine, thanks for your help," he mumbled out as he turned away and refused to look back, feeling the eyes of her burning into his back and he cursed the sway of Vanessa's hips as he rushed out the door. The flapping sound of her flip flops echoed in his head as he all but ran to the car and breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door, effectively locking him away from the world. _Please, please, please, please let her not have recognised the name Zac Efron, _he thought to himself.

zvzvzvz

Vanessa collapsed onto the hotel bed as soon as she entered the room and closed her eyes in relief. It was eleven o'clock at night and it seemed like it had been the longest day ever. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and stay in bed for a few days. The rumble from her/Zac's stomach soon put pay to that idea and so she wearily stood, stripping out of the light grey suit to just be left in his boxers and then picked up the pizza box she'd brought in with her and sat back down on the king size bed. The amount of times throughout today when she just felt so surreal was unbelievable and yes she admitted that she was used to lying about in her boyfriends boxer shorts but this time was 100% different and she didn't like it.

There was times that she had wondered what it would be like to live Zac's life and see the world through his eyes but now that she was she wanted to be back in her own body. I mean everyone at some time in their lives are curious as to how it would be to be someone else for a day but that's all it is-just curious wonderment. I bet if they were really offered to do it they would refuse and carry on with their own lives for fear of trying something different. And now that she was experiencing that something different she would readily agree with them. But there was some positives to the situation. She was quite enjoying seeing how Zac lived his life and she definitely noticed a difference in how people treated him. For one the people in the industry treated him with more respect than they normally treat her and she didn't like the fact that men were still regarded the higher species. It was also fun to see how many girls threw themselves at Zac and how suffocating that actually felt. Over the years her trust for him only grew and grew, so her jealousy of all the girls that surrounded him had faded but now knowing how crazy those situations actually were and how it was more frightening that a turn on made her feel so much better about it all. Made her trust him even more-if that was at all possible.

She wasn't sure if she should ring Zac and tell him about her day or just do what her body was craving and fall asleep on the luxurious comfy bed. The decision however was taken out of her hands just as she was placing the last pizza crust into the box. Zac's cell phone vibrated next to her and without looking she swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Bro." It was Dylan's voice that echoed down the line and Vanessa's breath caught in her mouth as she felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. If only she'd looked at the caller ID first then at least she could have either prepared herself for what was about to come or ignore the call altogether. The latter of the two sounding more appealing right now.

"Hey," was all she could offer at this moment in time and even that came out as a squeak.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked, noticing that Zac sounded a little distant. He'd actually just caught a few photo's that had immediately came online from the French premiere and he wanted to mock his brother mercifully.

"No, no I was just about to call it a night," she answered. She'd been around Zac and Dylan plenty of times to know how they acted and sounded with each other but all of a sudden she was second guessing her words and thinking very carefully before speaking each time.

"Cool, nice hotel I bet."

"Hmm yeah, it's not too bad," she replied, not sounding all too convincing as Zac. Pretending to the press and fans and even Gina was one thing but actually pretending to his family members was a whole other thing entirely. One that she wasn't comfortable with in the slightest.

"I'm not interrupting yours and Nessa's phone sex am I?" he asked cheekily, loving knowing that he could wind his brother up so easily. Especially when it involved two things: sex and Vanessa.

"Nicholas Dylan Efron I will hang up this phone right now if you carry on talking like that. I told you; I'm just about to get into bed after a very long and very tiring day, that is all," she huffed before hearing his squeak of indignation at the use of his first name. His first name he hasn't used since the age of three and the first name that Zac always used to wind him up and the first name that Vanessa always used to tell him off.

"Man your starting to sound just like your girlfriend," Dylan complained, moving into the kitchen as his mom collapsed onto the sofa where he'd just vacated. He could hear her yelling in the background to say hi to Zac for her and he yelled back before shutting the door behind him.

"I am not," Vanessa muttered, cursing herself for letting her annoyance and embarrassment get in the way of her sounding like Zac. She shouldn't let the youngest Efron embarrass her silly but she couldn't help it, knowing the fact that he had once previously walked in on Zac when he was in the middle of phone sex with her. Thank goodness he'd been under the covers of the bed but Dylan had still managed to hear some of what Zac was saying to her and pretty much used it anytime he wanted to annoy either of them, but mainly Zac.

"It was bound to happen at some point dude. I mean your so whipped that you had to start sounding like her sooner or later. Personally I would have preferred later but hey what can I do?" Vanessa opened her mouth then closed it again, unsure of what to say that would sound like her boyfriend. At the moment she was too busy smiling at the fact that people thought Zac was whipped and knowing that he was wrapped around her little finger made her feel all warm inside. Her phone suddenly beeped and she looked down to see that Zac was calling her from of course her own phone.

"Look Dylan I have to go Zac's... I mean Vanessa's calling me," she spilled, quickly covering her mistake and hoping that her little brother-in-law, or so she liked to call him, hadn't picked up on her slip of tongue.

"Sure, fine. Enjoy the phone sex," he laughed, hanging up before his brother could shout at him anymore and high five thin air at the fact that he'd got the last dig in, a thing that both competitive brothers fought to do. But it was only when he sat back down on the couch and resumed his laptop on said lap and looked at the open getty images that he realised he hadn't even teased Zac about wearing his dorky sunglasses to the premiere. "Oh crap," he said, flicking his laptop off with a sigh.

"Language Dylan," came Starla's warning as she turned to him with a shake of her head. She took the tv remote and turned down the volume on a nature documentary she'd been watching. "Did you say hello to Zac for me? Is he doing ok?"

"Oh double crap," repeated Dylan, ducking out the way before his mom could swipe him with a sofa cushion.

"You didn't tell him I said hi?" she asked with exasperation. Sometimes talking to her younger son was like talking to a sieve.

"I forgot," he mumbled while searching through the tv stations for something more exciting to watch. It was sometimes a hard feat considering the amount of re-runs that often included his brother in his younger acting days. And so he finally settled for Glee-hoping to goodness they never did a High School Musical episode.

"How is he doing then?" The look on Dylan's face told her that he hadn't asked that question either and she sighed in slight annoyance. "Let me guess, triple crap," she joked.

"Yup," he agreed, laughing as his mom really did swipe him with the cushion this time.

"I don't think i'll ever know what you two actually talk about," she pondered.

"That's probably for the best," he murmered under his breath as his mom turned the volume back up and he corrected himself just as quietly "Actually totally for the best."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews on this story! I wanted to update right now as I wanted to say that I don't believe in all these split rumours that are going around right now and that the media make up these stories to cause hurt to these celebrities and try and bring them down! The last time we seen them Zanessa seemed stronger than ever and i do believe they are still happy and in love! I hope Vanessa has a great birthday party tomorrow night and she has a wonderful time no matter what the circumstances!**

**Zanessa love is forever 3 now who's with me?**

**this is a short chapter but I just wanted to support Zac & Vanessa and hope that they get a chance to prove all these rumours wrong soon!**

**M rated  
**

Zac had been searching through the telephone directories for a couple of hours now and so far he'd dialled 7 Walter Greens only for them to be the wrong Walters. Some of them had been very kind and understanding as Zac had explained to them he urgently needed to speak to a Walter Green who worked at LAX but others had treated him with caution and distaste. Some of the younger sounding men had actually tried to keep him on the line longer and he detected a bit of flirting going on.

His cell phone rang just as he was about to dial another number and he picked it up happy at the distraction.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" he asked his girlfriend before even saying hello.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa asked, not sure where any of this was coming from.

"I've just been ringing Walter Green's in this area like we agreed I'd do yesterday and I get them trying flirt with me."

"But if it's over the phone then how do they think I'm hot?" she reasoned, inwardly smiling at her boyfriends obvious jealousy.

"Well its your voice isn't it, all girly and sexy and one that I'm not used to hearing coming out of my own mouth," he admitted, laying back on his bed.

"Yeah we'll I'm not used to feeling certain stuff either," she replied sounding shy and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Zac asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he instantly worried about her. She'd seemed not too bad the last time she'd called and apart from feeling slightly nervous at the premiere she seemed to handle things fine in the end. The interview she'd done before the premiere hadn't gone too well as it turned out to be more of a conference and Vanessa had struggled to answer the questions when there was a big delay in the translation of words. But she'd laughed about it after and brushed it off, saying that fans would just think he was jet lagged and obviously not used to the French accent.

"Well I've just woke up and you know..." she trailed off, unsure of how to word it and hoped that Zac would just put two and two together himself. But knowing her boyfriend as well as she did she decided to carry on when all she was greeted with was confused silence. "I erm seem to have woke up with...well excited," she finished with a whoosh of breath and closed her eyes as she waited for him to reply. There was a few seconds of silence before Zac burst into laughter and couldn't stop. Vanessa held the phone away from her ear as he continued to sqwark with amusement and she huffed at the immaturity of his reaction.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't...laugh," he spluttered out, attempting to calm himself down but finding the predicament that Vanessa now found herself in very amusing. "Have you done anything about it?" he asked, clearing his throat loudly.

"NO! It's still there and not going away," she replied, shifting around in the hotel bedroom. She'd awoken 15 minutes ago to have completely forgotten about everything that had happened and it was only when she felt a tightness and throbbing down below and whipped back the sheets that it all came flooding back to her at once. The hard, protruding shaft that stuck out from her body and ached uncomfortably had Vanessa flinging the covers back over her body and closing her eyes in shock. Of course she'd seen Zac aroused before and would normally be more than happy to help him out first thing in the morning with his predicament, but this time she was on her own, this time her mind was trapped in his body and the only thing she thought to do was ring the man himself.

"Well remember the advice you gave me when we were at the airport...you have hands don't you," he mocked, smirking as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Come on Van I know this is a strange situation but you are used to pleasuring me," he spluttered out with a laugh.

"Zac! That's not helping me. And anyway I'm in this position because I had a dream about you surfing in the water and then you walked up the shore with the water droplets falling down your abs," she said, loving how the laughter dried on his lips the more she told him.

"Oh my god, are you trying to say my body got turned on thinking about my OWN BODY?" he shouted, groaning as the reality sunk in. Now it was Vanessa's turn to giggle as she heard the horror and disgust in the his voice.

"Aww baby, it's ok. You have such an amazing body-there's no harm in being turned on by it."

"But it was your mind, that's different right? I've never been turned on by myself before I can assure you," he said defensively and Vanessa hushed him before he carried on punishing himself.

"Zac calm down will you, I was only joking. I can't even remember my dream. I just woke up with what do you call it...your morning horniness"

"O.M.G why would you even do that to me," he shrieked in a fake cheerleaders voice.

"Aww I'm sorry baby," she laughed, knowing that he wasn't angry with her and was in fact quite thankful for a bit of humour in this weird situation they found themselves in. "But you weren't being very sympathetic with me so I had to get you back."

"Well would it help if I told you I was playing with your boobs right now?" he asked cheekily, even though one hand was still holding his cell phone and his other hand was laying beside him on the bed.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, what have I told you about leaving my boobs alone," she cried in mock outrage.

"Hey you know that I can't leave your boobs alone at the best of times and now that they are attached to me you expect me to not play with them?" he asked, his tone insinuating that she was absolutely mad to even think it.

"But it's not the same when I don't feel the effects your hands are having on me," she pouted and she heard him groan with her flirty words.

"You know that would work even better if you weren't speaking with my voice," he said, wishing that he could find this Walter Green and make everything go back to normal so he could be back in his own body and he could hold her in his arms once again, to have her back to where she belonged. "And you know what usually helps me calm down in my morning horniness?" he asked. "Aside from you of course."

"Oh what's that then?"

"Your dad and how he'd kill me if he knew the things that I think about you or the things I do to you," he added. Vanessa laughed, knowing full well how scared of Greg her boyfriend really was and she settled further into the bed as once again Zac relaxed her. The only person who could do so so effectively.

"I love you Zac," she sighed.

"I love you too beautiful, always."


End file.
